Entre la espada y la pared
by Itza-chan23
Summary: Solo Dios sabe porque hace las cosas y solo él sabe cuanto es que les duele tomar una decisión, estoy entre la espada y la pared piensan al mismo tiempo los tres. Es un SasuSakuNaru algo corto pero lindo.


Hola este es el primer fic que escribo la verdad últimamente me ha entrado un poco de inspiración es de uno de mis animes favoritos así que espero les guste, y es un AU.

**Aclaraciones:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic es un SasuSakuNaru

Inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre.

* * *

"**Entre la espada y la pared"**

**Capitulo Único**

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche un día del mes de Octubre, mes en donde las noches comienzan a ser más frías conforme la noche avanza, noches que aun presentan un poco de lluvia, pero tranquila como una llovizna a la cual se le atribuye tristeza y depresión dependiendo siempre del estado de ánimo que cualquier persona podría presentar, como la que en ese momento presentaban dentro de un bar en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio dos jóvenes amigos, que sentados en una mesa apartada de la entrada y de la gente, en su mayoría hombres que pasaban y sus penas o alegrías con un poco de alcohol para calmar el alma, los dos jóvenes amigos con la misma edad de 24 años, apuestos cada uno a su manera y a los gustos de las jóvenes mujeres que no podían evitar echarles una mirada insinuadora, pero a la que ellos no prestaban ninguna atención.

Sasuke Uchiha el nombre de uno de ellos era el que se podía apreciar tomando un vaso de whisky en las rocas sostenido por su mano derecha, de una tez blanca casi pálida, de ojos como el carbón al igual que su cabello un tanto rebelde que resaltaba más su belleza inigualable. Naruto Uzumaki nombre del otro joven sentado frente a Sasuke, igualmente se le podía apreciar tomando su vaso de whisky con su mano derecha, pero a diferencia de su amigo (casi hermano) este era de una piel morena bronceada que a simple vista parecía tan suave y tersa como la de su amigo, pero Naruto tiene un cabello rubio como el oro y unos hermosos ojos azules tan profundos pero tan llamativos como el cielo.

Los dos sentado uno frente al otro conversaban sobre un tema que ya lastimaba y deseaban saber qué hacer para dejar de sentirse mal y no poder estar felices por tenerse uno al otro

Sasuke y Naruto se preguntaban porque el destino hizo que a esta de su vida y claro de su amistad se vieran involucrados en una situación que les dolía pero que les hacia feliz al mismo tiempo, porque perder la amistad que habían construido con el paso de los años desde que tienen memoria los hacía sentirse desolados.

Para Sasuke haber encontrado el amor de una mujer que le hacía sentir diferente que le hacía sacar y olvidar las penas y el dolor que la vida le ha causado, no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz. Naruto igualmente se sentía dichoso por haber descubierto que el amor de pareja es algo que lo hacía sonreír cada mañana al despertar y cada noche antes de dormir, después de tener una vida en donde carecía el amor familiar por crueldades del destino misterioso, pero el amor es al algo que no se puedo igualar a nada es algo tan sublime y bendito y mucho más al ser correspondido.

Pero solo Dios sabe porque hace las cosas…

Sasuke: Amigo mío esta noche te invito a brindar por ella que los amores se marchan y los amigos nos quedan.

Naruto: Pero quien iba a decirlo, que cosas tiene la vida habiendo tantas mujeres, nos hizo amar a la misma…

Lejos de ese bar prácticamente a orillas de la misma ciudad de Tokio, se encuentra una joven mujer de unos 24 años, hermosa, de unos cabellos extrañamente rosas, piel pálida y de unos profundos y llamativos ojos verdes, vestida con un ligero vestido y un pequeño abrigo cubriéndole los hombros y estando con los pies descalzos en la suave arena marina; su vista se encuentra mirando la inmensidad del mar frente a ella, su nombre Sakura Haruno quien derramaba cálidas lagrimas de desesperación y dolor, cada cuanto aspirando y expulsando ligero humo por su boca, provocado por el cigarro que sostenía en su mano derecha, mismo que le ayudaba a poder controlar un poco sus emociones, que en ese momento le lastimaban el corazón, sentía pena al causar tanto dolor a quienes más ama, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared, susurrando cada cuanto los nombres de quienes hacen latir y doler su alma "Sasuke", una calda a su cigarro "Naruto" ¿por qué?.

Sakura: Estoy entre la espada y la pared, amando a los dos a la misma vez no sé qué es lo que quiero ni debo hacer porque yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres.

**En el bar**

Sasuke: Estoy entre la espada y la pared entre el amor de amigo y el de mujer

Naruto: Si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé, si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a él

Estoy entre la espada y la pared - piensan al mismo tiempo los tres

Todo comenzó para Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto aproximadamente dos años atrás cuando en una fiesta cuando ellos se recibieron de la Universidad, una compañera en común de la misma carrera les presento a Sakura, una joven recién llegada a la ciudad para poder ejercer su profesión e independizarse, curiosamente Sakura empato muy bien con ellos dos, a pesar de la diferencia de caracteres de los tres al ser ella una chica tímida pero alegre, Naruto un joven entusiasta y alocado y Sasuke un chico serio pero muy amable, desde ese entonces los tres salían para pasar el rato divirtiéndose y alegrándose de la compañía y la amistad que se empezaba a formar, en ocasiones iban los tres juntos, en otras Sakura solo salía con Sasuke o con Naruto dependiendo de lo ocupados o desocupados que se encontraran.

Sasuke a pesar de ser un chico serio no pudo evitar con el paso del tiempo comenzar a sentir dentro de él la necesidad y felicidad que le causaba estar cerca de Sakura, escucharla reír, gritar de emoción y hasta que se sonrojara con algún comentario subido de tono por parte de él que se deleitaba con esos ojos verdes tan expresivos, al principio no lo quiso admitir como todo hombre orgulloso, que no acepta tener la necesidad de alguien del sexo opuesto, para sentirse dichoso, pero no pudo ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, cuando una noche lucia especialmente bella en donde por asares de la lujuria y el deseo por parte de ambos unieron su cuerpo y su alma.

Naruto a cada día que pasaba junto a Sakura, comprendió que era la mujer más especial que hubiera conocido nunca, ella llenaba el vacio en su corazón, al no haber tenido familia más que su amigo Sasuke, Sakura era para él todo, la luz, la belleza y la inteligencia que todo hombre necesita en si vida, comprendió que estaba enamorado de Sakura por ser como era "ella misma con él" pero más feliz fue al saber que ella también le correspondía cuando una tarde de primavera pudo estar con ella en cuerpo y alma, entregándose el uno al otro y sin pensar en nada ni en nadie más que lo que sentían en ese momento.

Sakura después de conocer y convivir tanto con Sasuke y Naruto no pudo evitar quererlos de manera diferente al de una amiga, simplemente no pudo, no sabe exactamente cuándo paso, solo sabe que ya no podía decirle que no a ninguno de los dos, ella los ama de una manera igual pero a la vez distinta, siendo Sasuke como es, con ese carácter serio pero que lo hacer ver sumamente hermoso y Naruto siendo tan alegre que hacía que cualquier tristeza se le olvidara cuando estaba con él, Saura sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión, para quedarse con solo uno de los dos, pero maldita sea, no podía, cada vez que lo pensaba, cuando compartió esa noche con Sasuke y esa tarde con Naruto les entrego todo lo que ella era, se daba cuenta que era una maldita egoísta porque los amaba a los dos y los quería a los dos para ella, pero eso simplemente no podía ser.

Pero las mentiras no duran por siempre y esa verdad salió a la luz, esos dos mejores amigos descubrieron que amaban a la misma mujer y que ella los amaba egoístamente y es por eso que esta noche se encontraban tratando de resolver lo que tenían y debían hacer aunque no quisieran, por eso mismo Sakura lloraba frente al mar pidiéndoles perdón en silencio, por a marlos con todo su corazón y no saber qué hacer, dejándoles a ellos una decisión que les dolería en el alma a los tres.

**En el bar**

Sasuke: Amigo mío no quiero pelear contigo por ella, dejemos que el tiempo pase, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Naruto: No hay quien pueda en el mundo callar a los sentimientos, el que prometa olvidarla seguro está mintiendo.

**En la playa **

Sakura: Estoy entre la espada y la pared, amando a los dos a la misma vez, no sé qué es lo que quiero ni debo hacer, porque yo estoy viviendo un amor de tres.

**En el bar**

Sasuke: Estoy entre la espada y la pared, entre el amor de amigo y el de mujer.

Naruto: Si ya no vuelvo a verla la perderé, si sigo junto a ella lo pierdo a él.

Dios o el destino solo saben lo que les duele, el profundo dolor que se alberga en su corazón por no saber qué hacer, porque un triangulo amoroso es tan peligroso que del amor se puede convertir en odio, así que desde ese momento estas tres almas enamoradas esperan que el tiempo pase y que Dios les permita ser felices con ese amor que se tienen, porque están seguros de que este amor no es equivoco ni un error ya que este amor nace de lo más profundo de su corazón y saben que lo que se hace de corazón nunca podría estar o ser malo ante los ojos de Dios

Porque Sasuke ama a Sakura,

Sakura ama a Sasuke,

Sasuke ama a Naruto,

Naruto ama a Sakura,

Sakura ama a Naruto,

y Naruto ama a Sasuke.

Estas tres almas darán tiempo al tiempo para poder amar sin impedimentos

Estoy entre la espada y la pared - piensan al mismo tiempo los tres…

* * *

_Bueno como lo pudieron notar los que decidieron leer mi fic soy nueva en esto y espero hacerlo bien, acepto cualquier recomendación constructiva para poder mejorar jiji saludos a todos que muchos son mi inspiración para iniciar en esto gracias!_


End file.
